


暖冬

by VISA0411



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VISA0411/pseuds/VISA0411





	暖冬

暖冬  
CP里苏普罗/车  
祝食用愉快(*≧ω≦)  
  
今天外面天气很冷，下雪了。雪花飘飘扬扬地落下，沾在窗户边上，给窗户镀上了一层白色花边。普罗修特关上窗户，打开房间里的暖气。他刚刚洗完澡，正从衣柜里拿出里苏特的睡衣，叠好放在床边。里苏特还没有回来。  
“年底碰上月底，里苏特果然很忙。”普罗修特自言自语，他点燃一根烟，吸了一口。一根烟抽完，普罗修特把烟头按熄在烟灰缸，他听到敲门声。  
打开门，迎面而来的是里苏特高大的身影。他没有带伞，银白的头发上面落了雪，身上和鞋子上也有，但是本人似乎还没发现的样子。  
“快去洗澡吧，天气比较冷。”普罗修特稍稍踮起脚，帮里苏特拍掉头发上的雪，“衣服已经叠好放在床上了。”  
“好。”里苏特弯腰去拿衣服，他听见普罗修特在他耳边说：“洗完澡和我做爱。”他闻到香水味，裹挟着烟草味，近在咫尺。他歪头亲了亲普罗修特的脸，看见那双蓝眼睛里明亮的期待。  
  
这个澡里苏特洗得魂不守舍的，“和我做爱”这四个字就像有种神奇的魔力，轻而易举地瓦解了他的理智，他恨不得立刻马上洗漱完毕去品尝那副让他神魂颠倒的身子。  
里苏特浑浑噩噩地洗完澡，推门进来，看见普罗修特躺在他的床上，手上夹着一根烟。见他来了，普罗修特支撑起半边身子，将烟按灭。睡袍从他的左肩滑落，露出白皙的肩膀和若隐若现的胸口。  
里苏特的喉结上下滚动了下。普罗修特朝他眨眨眼，招呼他过来。  
里苏特一上床，普罗修特勾住他的后脑勺亲了上来。里苏特感觉那软软热热的唇在自己的唇上摩擦，时不时伸出舌头舔弄，又像小兔子一样轻轻啃噬，痒痒的，特别舒服。他一只手环住普罗修特的腰，手指插进脑后的金色小辫里，将他紧紧地拉向自己，他试图把舌头伸进平日里那张说出凶巴巴的话的嘴里，居然被拒之牙外。里苏特并不着急，腰上的那只手滑向了普罗修特的屁股，圆润润的，摸起来很有弹性，他忍不住多摸了两下。普罗修特“啊”地轻吟了一下，里苏特抓住机会将舌头送入他温暖湿润的嘴里。  
普罗修特被亲得晕乎乎的，唇齿间都是里苏特的味道，带着独特的金属与男人成熟的气息。他几乎快喘不过气来，透明的津液顺着微张的嘴巴流下来，顺着下巴，滑进脖子，渡过锁骨，最后落入胸口。  
终于，里苏特放开了普罗修特。普罗修特微微喘着气，他的脸有点红，蓝眼睛湿漉漉地看着红色的瞳孔。  
“你亲得我好舒服。”普罗修特趴在里苏特的胸口上，他听见结实肌肉下心脏有力的跳动声。  
“你喜欢的话可以多亲几次。”里苏特磨蹭着里苏特的脸，“你的脸真漂亮，摸起来好软。”  
普罗修特“噗嗤”一声笑了，他蹭蹭里苏特的胸口，毛绒绒的金发蹭得里苏特痒痒的。“从小到大很多人说我漂亮，我已经听腻了。但是被你说我特别开心。”  
“腰也很软。”里苏特捏捏普罗修特的腰。  
“你摸起来也很舒服，和我不一样。”普罗修特的手滑过里苏特的胸口，伸到腰间：“你好壮，身材真好。跟你在一起我感到非常安心。”他顿了顿，“好久没有这种感觉了。”  
里苏特将普罗修特搂紧了些，温暖热乎的身体贴在一起。“我为热情卖命7年。我以为我不可能体验这种温暖了，直到遇到了你。”他黑红的眼睛里满是溢出的柔和。  
普罗修特抬头和他接吻，是只用到嘴唇的轻吻。  
里苏特的手扶在普罗修特的腰上轻轻摩挲，渐渐向下摸到他的阴茎。“你已经勃起了。”他在普罗修特耳边说，热气拂过，耳廓有点微微发红。“你好色哦。”他又补充了一句。  
“嗯，都是因为你。”普罗修特抓住里苏特的手，“帮我摸摸它好不好？队长大人？”他抬起亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着里苏特。  
“你在撒娇。”里苏特没有抵抗力，他也不想有。  
普罗修特被里苏特搂着，温暖的胸口紧紧贴在一起。里苏特抚摸着普罗修特的阴茎，手指轻轻捻过龟头，听到一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“再多碰碰我，里苏特。”普罗修特扭了扭腰，“啊...好舒服。”他脱掉自己的睡衣，又扯掉里苏特的。  
里苏特的眼神变得深沉，他将龟头顶端溢出的津液抹到手上，就着津液的润滑撸动柱身，又去抓住蛋蛋轻轻揉捏。他看到普罗修特的脸泛着红晕，眼睛微闭，金色的睫毛像天使的羽毛。  
普罗修特微微仰着头，脖颈弯成性感的弧度，喉结随着轻声的呻吟上下蠕动着。  
“好舒服，里苏特...我要射了。”普罗修特睁开眼睛，蓝色的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾。  
里苏特稍微加快了手上的动作，手指蹭过冠状沟，在龟头顶部的小孔停下摩挲。他稍稍用力顶了顶小孔，意料之中地听到普罗修特拔高的呻吟，白色的精液从龟头射在他的身上，还有的顺着阴茎滑下。  
“色情的普罗修特。”里苏特的手上沾了白色的精液，他把手伸到趴在他身上喘着气的普罗修特的嘴边，“来，尝尝自己的味道。”  
普罗修特顺从地张开嘴，含住里苏特的手指舔舐，他甚至还吮吸了几下。他往上挪了挪身子，找到里苏特的唇亲了上去，然后伸出舌头，将自己嘴里的精液渡给了里苏特。  
“你在勾引我。”里苏特的声音更加低沉有磁性，他的阴茎早就硬得不行了。  
“嗯，快来操我。”普罗修特朝他微微一笑，眨了眨眼，他的手指伸到后穴，用刚刚射出的精液为自己润滑。他伸进一根手指戳弄了一会，不满足，又加了一根。  
“啊...”普罗修特仰起头，手指插进后穴拂过褶皱。“里苏特，里苏特，嗯…”他微微弯曲手指小幅度进出着，半睁着眼，甜腻地诱惑着里苏特。  
他刚想加入第三根手指，里苏特已经抢先将骨节分明的手指插进去了。那根不属于自己的、长长的手指带动着自己的手指，在后穴里顶弄，有液体顺着手指流下来。突然戳到的一个点让普罗修特浑身一颤。  
“别玩了...里苏特...快来操我，啊…”普罗修特又强调了一遍。“这个男人怎么忍得住的！”他腹诽道。  
“你先勾引我的。”里苏特并不急，他好整以暇地看着坐在自己身上的普罗修特。  
“我他妈只勾引你！”普罗修特的眼圈已经红了，有泪水顺着漂亮的脸蛋滑下。  
里苏特听到了自己想听的话，他托起普罗修特的屁股，对准自己的阴茎放下。阴茎直插插地捅进了后穴，两人同时发出舒爽的呻吟。  
“宝贝你好紧，夹得我好舒服。”里苏特感叹，“明明已经做过这么多次了。”  
普罗修特说不出话，里苏特的阴茎又大又深地插进后穴，将他的身心填满得不留一丝缝隙，他只能带着哭腔，用眼神告诉里苏特自己已经准备得好得不能再好了。  
“我要动了。”里苏特在普罗修特耳边，低沉又温柔的声音传来。普罗修特的心跳得很快。里苏特的阴茎在普罗修特的后穴动了起来，龟头摩擦着内壁的褶皱，爽得他浑身发麻。里苏特向里顶进去的时候，后穴内部被撑开，被填满的充实感袭来；向外拔出去的时候，后穴的软肉也迅速合上，似乎在试图挽留给自己带来快感的阴茎。  
里苏特抱着身上意乱情迷的普罗修特，他的呼吸变得粗重。他的身体火热，阴茎被温暖湿润的软肉包裹的感觉让他欲罢不能，他想狠狠贯穿这幅美丽的身体，让那张漂亮的脸蛋泛起红晕挂满眼泪，更想听到从那张性感的嘴里吐出甜腻的呻吟。但他觉得自己不能这么做，他怕弄伤普罗修特。  
“里...里苏特，啊…你，操得我好爽。”普罗修特已经直不起腰，他只能趴在身下那炽热的胸膛上，抬着屁股承受令人发狂的操干。“好...舒服，里苏特，里苏特......”他几乎说不出一句完整的话，“没...关系的，里苏特，你，可以操狠点，啊…”  
里苏特的眼神变得更加深沉，他的眼里蒙上了一层情欲。他不再克制自己，他在普罗修特的后穴里大进大出。但是还不够，还没到普罗修特真正舒服的那个点，他大开大合地在后穴探索着。普罗修特的金色小辫已经散开了，软软地披在肩膀上，他的声音猛地拔高，身体不住地颤抖。里苏特知道自己找到那一点了，他朝着那个点不停地操干着。  
普罗修特终于哭出声。  
  
“你真是太坏了里苏特，你明明就知道操我哪里我会特别爽。”普罗修特现在腰很软。里苏特将他搂在怀里，亲了他的额头。  
“你还射在里面了——”普罗修特感觉精液在后穴缓缓流出，流出后穴，顺着大腿根滑过大腿，滴到床单上。“哼，算了，是你的话就算了。”他慵懒地躺在里苏特怀里。  
“善后就交给我。”里苏特把他的金发缠在手指上把玩，温暖的大手放在普罗修特的腰上轻轻摩擦。  
“刚刚做爱的时候你舒服吗？”里苏特听到有点沙哑的声音从身旁传来。  
“舒服的。我从来没想到我会做爱，也没想到过做爱会这么爽。”里苏特的大手包裹住普罗修特的手，熟悉的安心与温暖透过掌心传来。  
普罗修特没有说话，他转过手，与里苏特十指紧扣。


End file.
